Coin acceptors having a main plate and a track carrier plate pivotally attached to the main plate are known. A coin track passes between the two plates. One or more sensors positioned along the track tests the validity of passing coins.
Vending machines equipped with coin acceptors often include a coin return mechanism which can be actuated at will by the user in order to interrupt the coin acceptance procedure and return inserted coins. For this purpose, coin acceptors often include an opening lever which cooperates with the coin return mechanism in a vending machine. The opening lever pivots the track carrier plate relative to the main plate against a spring. This pivoting movement separates the plates and allows any coins which may be caught or clamped between the plates to fall out into a coin return conduit. The opening lever usually rests on a metal pivot pin attached to the main plate. A helical return spring positioned on the pivot pin biases the opening lever toward the position where coins are not returned.
The opening lever as well as the mounting for the opening lever have several disadvantages in traditional coin acceptors. The use of a bearing pin for the opening lever is relatively complicated in that the pin must be manufactured separately and must be attached to the main plate which is usually plastic. Further, the opening lever and the bearing pin each require a minimum depth so that the mounting of the opening lever requires a relatively large amount of space. In addition, the return spring should generate a minimum pretension on the opening lever in the rest position. This makes manufacture more difficult. The use of a helical return spring is also relatively expensive.